User blog:Black Leg Sanji/Chapter 608 Prediction
Chapter 608: Undersea Land Ho! PG 1 *Hammond:*sinister smile*well in that case...DIE STRAWHAT!!! *Giant Undersea Gorilla:*roars and swims at them* *Thousand Sunny:*Coup De Bursts out of the way in the nick of time and shoots at Fishman Island* PG 2 *Hammond:*looks up at them*dont let them get away! *Monsters:*attack at the strawhats* *Chopper:AAHH!!! HERE THEY COOOOME!!!! *Brook:*steps up and straps on his guitar*I shall stop them. *Chopper:huh? really? PG 3 *Brook:*strums his guitar and plays a slow tempo*Halt all your roaring my friends. We are the Strawhats and we dont want to meet our ends. I know your hungry but dont be hasty. I see something else much more tastyyyyy. *Monsters:hm? PG 4 *Brook:*rocks out*THE FISHMAN PIRATES!!!! GO EAT THEM WHOOLE!!! HEY SANJI-SAN, THEY WANT RICE WITH THEIR FISHMEN, SO MAKE THEM A BOOOWWLLL!!!! *Sanji:SAY WHAT?! *Monsters:*get a hungry look in their eyes* *Chopper:*shocked*its working? *Brook:*slows it down* what do you want with me, a man with not meat. just turn around and enjoy an undersea treat. *Brook:*rocks out*SO DONT EAT US MY GIANT BEAAASTS!!! GO!! EAT THE FISHMEN AND HAVE A FEAAAAST!!! *strums his guitar one last time* *Monsters:*roar in excitement* PG 5 *Hammond:*looks up and sees the monsters come back*what the hell? *Monster Giraffe:*is attacked as Hammond is on it* *Hammond:*WHAT??!! PG 6 *Franky:*steers the ship directlly into the entrance of Fishman Island* *Fishman guard 1:is that a ship? *Fishman guard 2: *freaks out*yea and it isnt stopping! open the door quicklly *Sunny:*enters the giant bubble and floats in mid-air for a second* PG 7 *Luffy:WOOOOW!!! *Usopp:*notices that the coating has disappeared and they are no longer surrounded by water*OH NO WERE GONNA CRASH DOWN!!! *Sunny:*is plummiting down toward a city* *Fishchild:*pulls on his mothers skirt*look mommy a ship. *Fishwoman:*sees it and gasps* PG 8 *Fishwoman:*shields her son* *???:*jumps off a roof and lands infront of them* *Sunny:*crashes* PG 9 *Chopper:*awakens*oow. *Fishwoman:*looks up and smiles*oh its you Shamo, thank you so much. *Shamo:*a muscular manta ray Fishman places the ship down safely and looks at her*just doing my job mame.*looks at the ship*now to see who thees people are. PG 10 *Chopper:*walks alittle and sees he is surrounded by Fishmen*sc-sc-SCARY!!! *Shamo:*jumps on the ship and sees Luffy,Franky, and Nami unconciouss on the ship*Humans huh? *Shamo:*looks up*pirates by the look of it. I've seen that jolly roger before, but where? PG 11 *Shamo:*steps in something*hm? *Shamo:looks like they had some kind of mud in this barrel. These guys are weird. *Caribou:*appears behind him*yes they are. *Shamo:*turns and glares at him*and you are. *Caribou:Kehahaha! just the man who's gonna be famous for killing the Strawhat pirates. Now move it. *Shamo:*gasp*Strawhats? PG 12 *Shamo:*grins*well since these guys are the Strawhats...*appears infront of him and places his hand on his chest*I cant let them die. *Caribou:*gasps* PG 13 *Luffy:*wakes up and sees them* *Shamo:*plucks him in the chest* *Caribou:*is sent flying so fast he cant move a mucle and goes out of the FI bubble* *Luffy:*star eyes*so cool!!! PG 14 *Shamo:*looks at him and smiles*oh so your alive. *Luffy:*gets up*yeah, hey who are you anyway? *Shamo: Im King Jinbei's right hand man, Shamo. *Luffy:oh cool. well Shamo I have one thing to ask of you. *Shamo:like what? *Nami:*gets up and looks at them*Luffy? PG 15 *Brook/Usopp:*run away from an agry mob of Fishman soldiers*AAHH!!! *Usopp:Cant you just calm them down like with those sea monsters? *Brook:*serious face*i would but...*teary eyed*IM TOO SCARED!!!! *Usopp:NOW YOUR SCARED?! PG 16 *Shamo:*grins*why sure, I'd be honored to join your crew. *Nami:*shocked*EH?! *Luffy:*is hit on the head hard and falls* *Shamo:*gasp* *Nami:*clutching fist*dammit Luffy you never change do you?! *Luffy:*dizzy*sooorry Namiiii. *Shamo:*gasp*Nami? *Nami:hm? *Shamo:*bows to her*please do allow me to be on this ship and forgive the actions of Arlong long ago when you look upon me. *Nami:*looks at him*...... *Shamo:*shivers* PG 17 *Nami:*sighs*if you help us find the rest of our crew, I'll think about it. *Shamo:*smiles widelly*yes of course. *Robin:*wakes Zoro up*Zoro, you might want to see this. *Zoro:*gets up and sees 2 tall fishmen with swords on their backs*Oh crap. PG 18 *Fishwoman:*goes into a hospital*Doctor you have to help this man. *Doctor: what happened? *Fishwoman:*puts person on table* I dont know, he just looked at me and his pusle stoped. *Sanji:*muttering*Mermaids...Mermaids....Mermaids... *Doctor:this is bad, this man is in cardiatic shock! END P.S. On a scale of 1-5 how did you guys like the Brook song? Category:Blog posts